U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,780 and 6,632,788 among various other patents disclose cyclic chemicals that are suitable for use as fragrance chemicals. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structure of the molecule can result in significant differences in the odor, notes and characteristics of a molecule. These variations and the ongoing need to discover and use the new chemicals in the development of new fragrances allow perfumers to apply the new compounds in creating new fragrances.